freerealmscharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Lionfeather
Josh Lionfeather is a Human and has 3 levels at level 20 which are :Adventurer,Ninja and Archer (These are not in order) he is the long lost Prince of Black Forest and is a werewolf History Josh was born in the eastern land of Black Forest and when he was 1 year old he was brainwashed and left in Sanctuary to be raised by Queen Valerian and has now recovered his memory and his wish now is to return to Black Forest and cut down his father and take his throne if he is still alive that is.When he was fifteen he went out to train at the shadow ninja dojo and is now a master of the arts of a shadow ninja and that was also when he learned his Archery skill. Curse When Josh was around eighteen or nineteen he woke up to hear howling and went outside he saw that Sanctuary had a magical force-field around it and some black figures on the rooftops and he met up with Queen Valerian who told him that no one is to get in or out of sanctuary for the werewolves of the dreaded Black Forest had invaded,he thought that Black Forest sounded familiar somehow.After about half an hour he went into his house to grab his sword,but as he walked into his house he saw that his parents had been killed and the house was wrecked each of his parents had three claw marks on each corpse they were all dead except from his brother he looked around for him but he couldn't see him until a white werewolf leapt on his back.Josh managed to grab his sword in time but before he could take action the werewolf plunged its Fangs into his arm and Josh then drove his sword into the werewolf's heart.Judging from the Clothing Josh released that he had just killed his own brother this was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.As time went by fur began to grow up Josh's arm and he eventually gave into his fury and became a Werewolf. Fury of the Werewolf Whilst he was a werewolf he hid in blackspore for a time and Josh entered a cave where he heard a lot of voices he eavesdropped on some ninjas but was caught by a guard and entered a fight with the ninja he wounded him grievously but was being careless and made too much noise attracted so many ninjas he couldn't take them all and was sent to a Werewolf prison in the Lavender Coast. Prison Whilst in the prison his memories came back from time to time thanks to a wolf from the Snowy Mountains Pack whose name was Morgrim,but there was something awfully strange about him.The more he was in there Morgrim released that Josh was the long lost prince of Black Forest,Josh said that was impossible because nearly the entire population of Black Forest was made up of werewolves who could control it.A phew hours after that Josh had yet another flashback of when he first entered the prison he knew Morgrim was right but he couldn't admit it,the Cuff around his rust held him in Werewolf form he tried to rip it off it did stretch and nearly came off turning him half-human and half-Lycan he eventually gave up and tried to escape the prison with Morgrim but before that the prisoners rested and Josh plunged into the dream realm. Dream Realm In the Dream Realm (Basically a world of clouds where any werewolf or any other Supernatural:Ghost,Vampire etc,appear in their human/Living form)Josh appeared as a human and as he got to his feet he saw a armored Human in front of him.He told the prince about his past and just as he asked how this mysterious knight knew so much but just as he said that an arrow zoomed past Josh's ear he heard a voice yell "Blast!" behind him,the knight near him had disappeared but there was a sword left and just as Josh picked up the black blade and pointed it at the Archer who had nearly killed him a whisper entered his mind:"Find the....belt of....Power...."the voice sounded like the knight but josh had no idea where the belt of power was but before he could think about it,he dropped the sword and the clouds turned black the Archer and blade disappeared and the clouds covered him and turned into fur and the realm around him turned into the prison room. Escape or be sent into the Underworld As Josh woke up he followed Morgrim into the lunch hall and they sat down opposite each other on the same table and the talked the Conversation went like this: Josh:I had a really weird dream last night,you ever had one...really strange dream where it feels real or if its real and it feels like a dream? Morgrim:Yeah...I've had one before last night actually...I was back in the mountains with my pack. Josh:But in this one.......i was in a realm of clouds i nearly was killed by an archer and there was this knight and he disappeared but before i could strike the archer i woke up i think.... Morgrim:Think what? Josh :I think we need to escape i have a feeling this belt is in our world and outside this blasted prison. Morgrim:Fine it'll have to be later though when the guards aren't around. Guard:You two!Shut up and get to work! Later that night josh released the 'blocks' was really wood painted black when he pulled his bed away from the wall he told Morgrim and they began clawing through the weak spot and turned up in an inactive room and clawed at the wall and for the first time for ten days they were out in the open;now all they needed to do was sneak around the guards and get out of the iron gates and get the bracelets of so they could no longer be trapped in werewolf form,Tooth and Claw.Just as they got out of the gates they heard a voice "These two are gone sound the Alarm!" and that was followed by a massive noise of a siren "Run!" Josh urged Morgrim as he dropped to all fours and running more faster than ever before!As soon as the Alarm was behind them the came back onto to two powerful legs. Trapped Forever? After Josh gave a howl of Victory he realised one thing he was still Tooth and Claw and he asked Morgrim if he knew anyone that could switch them back "We are Werewolves whats the point?"Morgrim asked "I know we have Lycanthrobacy but we are supposed to switch between forms from time to time." Josh answered "Question one....what in the name of the Sacred Grove is Lycanthrop.." "Lycanthrobacy is basically werewolf powers and allows you to do this..." Josh told Morgrim as he pulled the braclet off a bit revealing his human form and left himself like that for a minute "Why don't you rip it now?"Morgrim asked "I've already tried" Josh said as he allowed fur to consume his body again "Maybe Madame Zelda in Blackspore can help lets go" Dropping on all fours they ran off again and they eventually they found her and she warned Josh that if she released Josh out of his Feral Form he would wear the clothes of the prince of Black Forest and would be given control on his aspects.He agreed and the two were released of their Feral Forms they were human again! The Belt of Power Not even saying thank you or goodbye to Zelda,Josh immediately stormed off into the distance, Morgrim being the person he was,asked Josh what the hell he was doing. Josh immediately answered saying "I've got to find the belt of power "What is..." Morgrim asked but Josh lifted his hand up and interrupted him before he could say anything "It doesn't matter right now,and if your coming you might want to pay attention!" Morgrim released the human version of josh was a lot more arrogant and rude than his werewolf form,Immediately a black vortex appeared behind him and a man in black robes Morgrim tried to see his face but the shadow off his hood hid his face "Who are you!?" Morgrim yelled the man simply laughed and pulled a metal arm out of his robes and a staff flew into his hand "I am the black guardian and your future master,and trainer in the dark arts." Morgrim immediately tried to hit him with his sword but it went directly through him "I'll never become an apprentice of evil!" he yelled The hooded figure threw his staff into the ground and it disappeared and he folded his arms (Well,arm because he's got a bionic one or whatever,get it?) "you'll come through and trust me. I'll be seeing you." and just like that he dematerialized "COME ON,WHILE WE'RE STILL YOUNG!!"Josh's voice echoes and Morgrim ran along. The Precursor Fortress Morgrim eventually caught up and accidentally bumped into Josh - Who said nothing - "Morgrim get up look at this place!" Morgrim looked up to see a gigantic Precursor Fortress "We best set up camp before we enter..." Morgrim told Josh "Good idea there's a spot over there.". Later on,after they had set up camp,Josh started to fess up about the legendary belt of power.